Who To Marry
by Wishing you'd notice me
Summary: Gabriella, will you marry me' Everyone was excited. Except Gabriella. Why? Because the guy who was proposing wasn't Troy. Story idea belongs to scr1bbles94. R&R! One-shot Troyella.


Okay here's my next story. Please read and review. The credit for this idea goes to scr1bbles94 Thank you very much for the idea!

Disclaimer: I don't own high school musical, duh I'm only fifteen.

Just How Love Is

The gang went they're separate ways after high school, for the most part. Sharpay and Ryan moved to L.A. and both got roles in a new movie. Kelsi and Jason moved and are now both going to the University of New York, as far as everyone knows they're still a couple. Chad and Taylor got together and decided to stay in New Mexico along with Troy and Gabriella. Troy and Gabriella are best friends. Troy and Chad play for a famous basketball team and are on spring break for college. Gabriella, Taylor, and Jeff all go to the University of New Mexico and are also on spring break. Jeff is Gabriella's 22 year old boyfriend. The girls in the gang are 20 and the guys are almost all 21.

The five were bored one Saturday afternoon so they decided to head off to the mall. Chad was driving and Taylor sat in the seat beside him. Troy sat in one of the middle seats, while Gabriella and Jeff flirted in the back. Troy glanced back to see the couple kissing. He gave a jealous look and turned away to look out the window, sadly. Truth was, he's desperately in love with Gabriella and he's been jealous of Jeff since they started going out a year ago. Taylor saw his look of jealousy and sadness in the rear view mirror. She gave him a sympathetic look. The whole gang knew how much Troy loved Gabriella but she was always to stupid to notice. She would always date other guys who would just break her heart and every time that happened Troy was there for her.

They arrived at the mall and got out. Jeff grabbed Gabriella's hand and Chad took hold of Taylors waist. Troy watched both couples enviously. Jealously raced through his body when he looked at Gabriella and Jeff. Sighing he followed the four into the mall.

They walked for about an hour getting different things here and there. Troy hating Jeff more and more each second. It's not that he was a bad guy, because he wasn't. He never hurt Gabriella but that doesn't mean he wont. Troy would kill him, just like he almost did with every other guy that had hurt her in the past.

"Oh Taylor look!" Gabriella screamed and pointed inside a jewelry store. They dragged their boyfriends inside and Troy followed.

"Wow that's beautiful," She said starring at the necklace that Gabriella had pointed out.

Gabriella walked around the store a little until she came upon a case of engagement rings. She gasped at one that caught her eye. "It's amazing," She whispered. Jeff looked at her and then glanced at Troy who stood nearby.

"I'll buy it for you," He whispered to her. She looked up at him with a confused look. "That is, if you marry me." He got down on one knee. She gasped. The sales lady got wide-eyed and started jumping up and down. She was excited because of the new sale and because she just witnessed a proposal. Taylor, Troy, and Chad starred at them in shock. Taylor clapped happily at the romance.

"Wow, Jeff I.." She was about to say yes until someone caught her eye. Troy. She was glad she stopped herself from saying yes because she was caught in the moment. Gabriella thought about it. Jeff was a great guy and she definitely loved him, but she wasn't excited when he proposed like she thought she'd be. She didn't get happy tears in her eyes or that feeling that she wanted. She knew why too. It was because the man asking her to spend her life with was Jeff, not Troy. She loves Jeff, but like a brother. She stayed with him because she thought time could maybe change that. But it never did. Troy always had her heart, and she knew it. She looked at Troy and he gave her a sad smile. Then she looked back down at Jeff. "Jeff, I'm sorry. I can't. I'm in love with someone else. I'm so sorry."

Jeff stood up and moved close to Gabriella. Then he whispered in her ear, so only she could hear, "Tell Troy, he loves you too." He smiled at her. She looked surprised at him but smiled. "Friends?" He asked sticking out his hand.

"Friends," Gabriella agreed and shook his hand. Jeff went and stood next to Taylor and Chad. Who both looked shocked and extremely confused. Troy looked confused but happy at the same time.

Gabriella walked over to Troy. "Troy you've been there for me, through everything, and I...I just wanted to say thank you." She looked over at Jeff, who nodded and smiled. She continued, "And I wanted to say that I love you, as more than a friend." Troy's eyes when wide and his mouth dropped open. Gabriella giggled pushing his mouth closed. "Um, this is where you say something. It's cool if you don't feel the same or anything. I just thought you should know because I mean we've been friends for like well forever and I think you're amazing. I have always really loved you but didn't think you felt the same which is why I tried to date so many other guys but..." She rambled until she was stopped suddenly when a pair of lips covered hers. She was shocked at first but quickly warmed into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Troy. They pulled apart and rested their foreheads together.

"Sorry, but you were rambling and that's all I could think of to shut you up." He smiled at her. "I love you to Gabriella, always have. I always will." He added. Then the ring that Gabriella was looking at caught his eye. He looked back into Gabriella's eyes. "Gabriella, I know we've only been officially together, well like two minutes but I have something to say. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone. I've never felt like this before and I want to be with you for the rest of our lives. Your perfect and I can't imagine myself with anyone else. Gabriella will you marry me?" He asked getting on one knee. Gabriella closed her tear-filled eyes and smiled. That was how it was suppose to feel.

She opened her eyes and smiled. "Yes Troy of course I'll marry you! I love you so much."

He smiled at her and stood up spinning her around.

Chad, Taylor, and Jeff clapped and smile. "Finally," Taylor and Chad said at the same time.

"It's about time!" Jeff said. Taylor and Chad looked at him confused.

"What? Aren't you like sad?" Chad asked.

Jeff laughed and shook his head. "Nah, I knew they were in love. I actually just asked her out to get Troy to get with her. I figured he get jealous to the point where he'd crack and just tell her. I didn't think it would take him this long!" The three laughed. "I love Gabi, but like a sister. I'm really glad she has Troy." Gabriella walked up to Jeff and hugged him.

"Thank you so much!" She said happily. He smiled and nodded.

Gabriella went back to Troy who slipped the newly bought ring on her finger and kissed her.

"I love you Troy."

"I love you to future Mrs. Bolton." She smiled.

"Gabriella Bolton, I love the sound of that," She said and giggled. He kissed her and she kissed back while everyone around them cheered and congratulated them. They would have thanked them but the new couple couldn't see or hear anyone but each other. But that's just how love is.

The End.

Thanks for reading!

Review!!

Kelly xoxo


End file.
